


Луч Солнца и Любовь

by Anka_Anny



Series: Восхищённые, Потрясённые, Смятённые [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Canon Compliant, F/M, Love, POV Remus Lupin, Pottermore, Remus is really innocent, So much angst, Stream of Consciousness, Werewolves, Wizard Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anka_Anny/pseuds/Anka_Anny
Summary: Часть, в которой Римус слишком занят, жалея самого себя, чтобы заметить, в кого влюбилась Тонкс | Римус POV





	Луч Солнца и Любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizaHiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaHiggs/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sunlight and Lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643891) by [ElizaHiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaHiggs/pseuds/ElizaHiggs). 



> Мощный оборотневый ангст.
> 
> Все реплики (в основном курсивом), которые вы узнаёте, взяты с Pottermore.
> 
> \--
> 
> Ни один из этих персонажей мне не принадлежит

Она как луч света.

Луч света, который манит его, заставляет спускаться на кухню, всякий раз, когда она приходит до начала собрания Ордена, чтобы поболтать со своим давно-потерянным дядюшкой Сириусом, и, если он вторгается в их семейное время, то что же. Он и так знает, что он эгоист.

Он пытается давать им время, иногда, слыша закипающий чайник, не сразу спускается на кухню, чтобы присоединиться к ним. Но чаще всего, он ничего не может с собой поделать. В её присутствии ему так  _хорошо_  и тепло, почти обжигающе, как от глотка виски, и он думает, что теперь понимает, как чувствуют себя птицы, расправляя мокрые крылья навстречу теплу солнца.

Тёмное Существо, купающееся в лучах её света, отогревающееся после промозглого холода Дома Блэков и депрессии Сириуса.

Он думает об этом задолго до того как осознаёт, что влюблён в неё.

В тех редких случаях, когда встречи Ордена приходятся на вечер, когда ей не надо идти на работу с утра пораньше, и они оба не на задании Ордена (а один из них не заперт из-за полнолуния), он наслаждается возможностью совместить её тепло и что-то покрепче чая, после того, как Уизли наконец расходятся, и только он, она и Сириус остаются на сумрачной кухне, и Сириус откупоривает бутылку огневиски.

Он всегда считал, что именно переход границ — основная причина того, что многие люди пьют, но попытка быть добропорядочным оборотнем накладывает  _столько_  ограничений, что, по-видимому, свобода опьянения особенно приятна ему — по крайней мере, в безопасности, среди людей, которым можно доверять, в свете убывающей луны.

Конечно же, переход границ приносит с собой возрастающие искушения, сильнейшее из которых — желание дотронуться до неё: случайно коснуться её локтя или плеча, или спины; укутаться в тепло её тела, как он уже укутывается в её смех, и он беспокоится, что, как Икар, он испытывает свою удачу, но ему всё равно, ведь прикосновение кажется таким  _естественным_  для неё — он вспоминает, как она пожала его руку в день их встречи, даже несмотря на то, что, он убеждён в этом, безумно боялась его.

(Уровень эгоизма: он навязывает своё общество женщине, очевидно опасающейся его, всего лишь потому, что для него её общество успокоительно. Он оправдывается — всегда находит доводы — напоминая самому себе, что они, своего рода, коллеги и что они обязаны вместе работать, и что если он будет вести себя тихо и осторожно, то, может быть, она будет терпелива к нему.)

Через несколько недель он начинает думать, что должно быть навоображал её ужас, потому что её дружелюбная простота в общении с ним просто невероятна (как и её желание напиваться вместе с ним и Сириусом по вечерам), и он убеждает себя, что, возможно, она из тех редких людей, кого не пугает физический контакт с оборотнем. И даже сейчас, когда они касаются друг друга достаточно часто для того, чтобы он чувствовал себя немного виноватым, почти каждый раз именно она проявляется инициативу.

Он понимает, что влюблён в неё прямо перед Рождеством, когда Дамблдор впервые отправляет их вместе на ночное задание, и от перспективы провести весь вечер, заслушиваясь её звонким смехом, что-то в груди мурлычет от удовольствия, а пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются, пока он задумывается, что если — может быть — она даже позволит ему взять её за руку этим вечером, как она брала иногда его за руку, на задании, чтобы провести по извилистым коридорам Министерства.

Она подмигивает ему через весь стол, и стыд тут же затопляет его.  _Отвратительно_ , презрительно плюёт его разум.

_Это вызвало бы у неё отвращение._

Но проходят месяцы, а она по-прежнему великодушно не замечает его растущие и такие неподобающие чувства; незнание, которому он рад, потому что это значит, что он всё ещё может обманывать самого себя, принимая привязанность за дружбу, и потому что он вряд ли сможет выдержать её улыбку, когда она поймёт, что седеющий, всеми брошенный  _оборотень_ , который больше чем на двенадцать лет старше её, не спит по ночам, думая о ней.

Он знал, что она влюбится, когда-нибудь — в какого-то молодого, красивого волшебника. В мракоборца, наверное, в кого-то, кого одобрил бы Грозный Глаз. Но не _сейчас_ , молит он вселенную. Дай ещё совсем немного времени, притворяться, что, она улыбается ему — потому, что он делает её счастливой.

И вселенная даёт ему год дружбы с ней, и теперь, когда они караулят вместе у дома Пожирателя Смерти на очередном задании Ордена, именно теперь она решает отплатить ему за его эгоизм — и как?

_Он всё ещё красивый, правда, даже после Азкабана._

Он и предположить не мог, что будет вынужден смотреть, как она влюбляется в кого-то столь близкого, в другого члена Ордена — в его лучшего друга — и слепая паника зарождается в его груди и на несколько мгновений он захлёбывается в собственной горечи, неспособный произнести ни слова.

"Я смотрю, ты в него влюбилась?" спрашивает он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал обыденно любопытным, и совершенно не справляясь. "Все женщины всегда доставались ему."

Она внезапно приходит в ярость: он видит, как вспыхивают её глаза, и боится, что выдал себя.

_Ты бы прекрасно понял, в кого я влюблена, если бы не был так занят, жалея самого себя, чтобы заметить._

Слова эхом повторяются в его ушах, и секунду его разум не может осознать то, что она сказала. А затем всё, что он может чувствовать — это радость, такая, будто в груди взорвалось солнце. Она любит его.

Его руки вдруг дёргаются, как будто хотят дотронуться до неё, обнять, но он одёргивает себя, пока не возвращается ледяная логика, и понимает всю жестокость шутки, сыгранной вселенной с ним: он будет страдать, да, как он и думал; но и она тоже.

Она видит мучение на его лице. "Римус?" осторожно зовёт она, её голос ломкий, и от этого его сердце снова разбивается. Но выбирая между тем, разбить ли её сердце или разрушить всю жизнь — а может и ещё хуже — он отлично понимает, что есть только один вариант.

"Прости," говорит он, и слова звучат неправильно, как будто его голос слишком хриплый, слишком одинокий, слишком уставший от бесконечного бегства, чтобы подобрать подходящие слова, которые он должен произнести. "Не совсем понимаю, о чём ты." И он отворачивается от неё и закрывает лицо рукой, уверенный, что не сможет взглянуть на неё и не рассыпаться в пепел. Секунду она ничего не говорит, но потом её тёплые пальцы проскальзывают в его пустую ладонь и сжимают её.

"Всё хорошо," шепчет она. "Я никуда не уйду." И он благодарен — ничтожно, эгоистично благодарен — за то, что даже когда он разбивает ей сердце, она не оставляет его на растерзание одиночеству, и он цепляется за её руку, как будто от этого зависят жизни.


End file.
